My Heart Will Go On
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: Songfic Le point final n'est pas la fin tant que le coeur continue de battre Poème bonus .
1. Chapter 1

_**Avec la chanson de Céline Dion et thème principal du film « Titanic ». J'ai tenté une nouveauté : je me suis procuré une traduction des paroles en anglais et les ai modifiées pour les retranscrire en vers et ainsi garder le caractère poétique. Si cela vous paraît trop mauvais, n'hésitez pas à vous contenter du texte original.**_

**My Heart Will Go On Fin**

La gorge nouée, les larmes brouillant sa vue, William referma le livre. Il venait d'en achever la lecture. La dernière page. Le dernier paragraphe. La dernière phrase. Le dernier mot. Le point final. Il s'était préparé à cet instant, y avait songé à maintes et maintes reprises, pourtant, un oppressant bouillonnement d'émotions faisait cogner son cœur entre ses côtes, saccadait sa respiration. Certes, il était tout à fait conscient de sa sottise, de sa futilité, mais il ne parvenait à réprimer le tremblement de ses membres. En effervescence, il descendit au bas de son lit puis, d'un pas chancelant, se dirigea vers sa monumentale bibliothèque. Avec une extrême délicatesse, à gestes précautionneux, il y glissa son précieux ouvrage, caressant la reliure lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Six autres bouquins le précédaient, renfermant chacun une part de son ami le plus cher à ce jour. _Harry Potter_. Et c'était terminé. Alors que cette idée s'immisçait, s'insinuait, s'imposait en lui, il laissa ses sanglots éclater.

William n'avait jamais été un garçon que l'on appréciait. A l'école, son unique rôle semblait celui du bouffon. Ses camarades le méprisaient, l'insultaient ; les professeurs l'ignoraient ou l'oubliaient tout à fait ; ses parents le redoutaient, songeant qu'il était dans la phase critique de l'adolescence et qu'ils se devaient de le rabrouer à la moindre de ses entreprises. Toutefois, il savait que son passage à l'âge ingrat n'était nul autre qu'un prétexte ; auparavant, lorsqu'il subissait son enfance, ses géniteurs le considéraient comme un petit garçon un peu dérangé, à qui un pédopsychiatre ferait le plus grand bien. Et la raison de tous ces jugements non-fondés n'était que sa fascination pour la lecture – d'ouvrages traitant de magie, sorcellerie ou féerie, la plupart du temps. Il ne prêtait nul intérêt à la mode, n'écoutait pas la même musique que tout le monde, dédaignait les études et vouait un grand respect à la nature. Quel étrange spécimen que voilà ! Il faisait fuir les connaissances, potentiels amis ou amies ou petites-amies rien qu'en regardant dans le vague. De surcroît, étant établi dans un village aux habitants guère nombreux, sa réputation flânait dans les rues quelques pas devant lui, entravant toute tentative de liens de quelques sortes que ce fût. Ses lectures le distrayaient de sa solitude opaque voletant autour de lui tel un halo ténébreux, mais, le plus souvent, ne parvenaient à combler le vide glacé qui parsemait son cœur de vieille poussière.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontrât Harry.

_Every night in my dreams_

_(Chaque nuit, dans mes songes)_

_  
I see you, I feel you,_

_( Je te vois, je te sens)_

_  
That is how I know you go on_  
(_C'est ainsi que je sais que tu es toujours présent)_

Laissant affluer ses pleurs, William se glissa entre ses couvertures, éteignit sa lampe de chevet, l'obscurité s'abattant sur sa chambre exiguë, et se remémora ce jour merveilleux.

Il se revoyait, plus jeune de quelques années, déambuler au hasard entre les rayonnages encombrés de la petite librairie du village, l'œil de la gérante le suivant, suspicieux. Il disposait toujours d'un certain temps à lui avant de ne devoir rentrer à la maison, juste après les cours, et, en cette après-midi ensoleillée, avait décidé de le consacrer à la recherche d'une nouvelle histoire. En dépit des longues semaines qui le séparaient de sa dernière visite dans la boutique, il s'apprêtait, au bout d'un moment, à rebrousser chemin bredouille, désappointé d'avoir ainsi perdu ces instants de liberté. Ce fut alors qu'un mot émergeant d'entre deux dictionnaires, si souvent lu dans d'autres livres, attira son attention. Il se figea. _Sorcier_. Sa curiosité attisée, il se saisit du mince ouvrage. _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_. Charmé, il ne s'interrogea pas d'avantage et s'empressa de le payer à la caisse.

Il passa le reste de la semaine à le dévorer – car il l'acheva une première fois le soir même. Durant les récrés, les trajets à effectuer dans la journée, avant les repas, après les repas, le soir, le matin, dès qu'il en avait le loisir, il se plongeait sans vergogne dans le monde de Harry. Bien entendu, vint un jour où il dut se résoudre à varier quelque peu ses lectures mais, sitôt qu'il en avait l'occasion, il s'immergeait à Poudlard. Lorsque la suite des aventures de son ami se poursuivirent, lors de sa deuxième année à l'école de sorcellerie, il se hâta de se les procurer, puis réitéra ses relectures incessantes, inlassable, insatiable. A chaque parution, William trépignait d'impatience, puis vibrait de plénitude en savourant le moindre mot. Peu à peu, il se mit à apprécier Harry comme un véritable être – malgré le fait que cela était tout à fait idiot. Il s'attacha aussi à Ron et Hermione, l'enviant de posséder des amis si loyaux ; puis à la famille Weasley, se sentant trahi par Percy lorsqu'il renia ses parents, les Maraudeurs, haïssant Quedever, Dumbledore, quelques autres élèves… Il frissonna d'effroi à la découverte de l'horrible prophétie, rit pour Harry lorsqu'il embrassa (enfin) Ginny, haleta durant sa quête des Horcruxes, sentit son cœur bondir de soulagement lorsqu'elle s'acheva, qu'il en sortit vivant, et se réjouit pour Ron et Hermione qui finirent par s'avouer leur amour réciproque. Il souffrait pourtant de ne pouvoir être présent à certains instants de la vie de Harry, pour plaisanter avec lui ou le réconforter, et regrettait que lui ne fût pas à ses côtés, réel, palpable. Alors William fit tout pour combler le vide de son authenticité. Il songeait à lui, imaginant son prochain dessein ; écrivait poèmes et lettres à son intention, puis les dissimulait ; lui parlait, tard la nuit, lorsqu'il était assuré d'être le dernier éveillé dans la maisonnée ; le rêvait, sans cesse. Certes, il était ridicule, grotesque ; mais rien ne l'importait moins que cela.

Et, dorénavant, c'était terminé. Il n'avait plus rien à attendre, son amitié avec Harry prenait fin ici. Il pouvait toujours le rêver, mais il ne s'agirait que de spéculations et conjonctures hasardeuses, sans la moindre conviction qu'il fût dans le vrai. Qu'allait-il advenir de Harry, désormais ? Il était vivant, avait remporté la bataille, avait Ron, Hermione et Ginny auprès de lui… Tout semblait se dérouler sous de bons augures, cependant, comment en être certain ? Désemparé, les larmes sillonnant ses joues, William sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil, ignorant s'il était satisfait de cette heureuse conclusion, ou désespéré d'être ainsi dépouillé de son unique ami.

_Far across the distance _

_(Malgré ton absence qui me ronge)_

And spaces between us

_(Et la distance entre toi et moi)_

You have come to show you go on

_(Tu es venu me montrer que tu ne me quitteras pas)_

Sans qu'il n'y comprit rien, William se réveilla en sursaut à peine ses paupières clauses, se redressant avec une exclamation stupéfaite. Il n'était plus allongé sur son lit, mais dans une herbe fraîche, humide de rosée sous ses doigts. Les étoiles et une lune presque pleine éclairaient les alentours. Avec une stupeur croissante, William contempla la forêt sombre qui se dressait, plus loin, étendant une ombre menaçante. Un vaste lac scintillait du reflet du firmament, agité de légers remous. Quelques arbres solitaires trônaient dans le parc, un coup de vent faisant bruisser leurs branchages. Et, immense, ses tours le hérissant, les lumières de l'intérieur dessinant ses contours, un gigantesque château le surplombait de toute sa magnificence. En dépit de l'apparente heure tardive, De la musique assourdie lui parvenait, accompagnée de rires et de chants enjoués. Certaines personnes, dont seules les contours indistincts détonnaient dans la pénombre, se promenaient, dansaient, fredonnaient, discutaient ou, comme lui, assis dans l'herbe, observaient en silence.

Incrédule, William se leva d'un mouvement lent. Devant ses yeux se jouait une scène on ne peut plus familière, familière mais improbable. Sans doute rêvait-il. Pourtant, il n'en éprouva nulle peur. Un peu d'hébétude, bien entendu, cependant, il ne parvenait à en ressentir la moindre crainte. C'était juste… merveilleux. Et son émerveillement ne fit que grandir lorsqu'il remarqua la silhouette élancée qui se tenait non loin de lui. Son cœur manqua un battement.

« Harry ? »

_Near, far, wherever you are _

_(Près, loi, où que tu sois) _

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_(Je crois que le cœur doit continuer de palpiter)_

Once more you open the door

_(Tu ouvres la porte encore une fois)_

And you're here in my heart

_(Et tu es là dans mon cœur passionné)_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_(Et mon cœur continuera de battre, encore et encore)_

Harry Potter, le Survivant, se tourna vers lui, haussant les sourcils. William en eut le souffle coupé. Il était en tous points comme il se l'était représenté, à la lecture des dernières lignes : ses yeux verts levés en direction du ciel mais contemplant un avenir empli d'espoir, des larmes de pur bonheur inondant ses joues empourprées, ses cheveux de jais ébouriffés par la brise nocturne, les mains dans les poches. Il se délectait de sa récente victoire contre Lord Voldemort, de la réalisation favorable de la maudite prophétie, de la destruction des Horcruxes ainsi que de sa remise en couple avec la jeune Weasley. Il rayonnait de l'intérieur, ses iris brillant de mille feux.

« William ? » Sa voix était un peu rauque mais conservait une intonation apaisante, mélodieuse. Entendre prononcer son nom par cette voix lui procura une sensation bouleversante. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose ne coïncidait pas.

« P… Pardon ? » fit William, abasourdi qu'il sût son prénom.

Harry le dévisagea, les lèvres entrouvertes, puis cligna des paupières, paraissant revenir à la réalité. « Oh, désolé » dit-il, sortant une main de ses poches pour la passer dans sa chevelure. « J'ai dû te confondre… Tu ressembles à quelqu'un que j'ai déjà vu, mais… je ne suis pas certain… »

« Tu me connais ? »

« J'en ai l'impression. Mais l'on ne s'est jamais rencontré, n'est-ce pas ? »

William sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres, la joie affoler son cœur. « Peut-être bien. Quoi que pas de la manière dont l'on l'entend d'ordinaire. »

_Love can touch us one time_

_(Un jour, l'amour peut nous capturer)_

_  
And last for a lifetime_

_(Et durer une éternité)_

_  
And never let go till we're one_

_(Et ne jamais disparaître tant que nous sommes vivants)_

Harry, circonspect, le détailla d'un regard scrutateur. Confiant, William croisa les bras et attendit qu'il se souvînt.

« Tu m'es familier » déclara-t-il. « Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où nous nous sommes connus. »

William lui sourit, tremblant. « En rêve ? » proposa-t-il.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, incertain. « Possible, en effet. Mais… comment… ? » Il s'interrompit, incapable de trouver ses mots.

« Je l'ignore. » Ils s'entreregardèrent un moment, hésitants, puis esquissèrent un pas l'un vers l'autre d'un même mouvement. Ils se serrèrent la main. William crut mourir de béatitude tant son allégresse était immense.

« Enchanté de te voir en chair et en os, en ce cas » dit Harry.

« Enchanté, c'est le mot. »

Ils demeurèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, et se lâchèrent, confus. Désireux de profiter de sa présence, William chercha quelque chose à lui dire. Après tout, il ne savait pas combien de temps durerait leur rencontre.

« Tu pleurais » dit-il. « Pourquoi ? »

Harry rougit. « Ah, tu as remarqué. »

« C'est difficile de faire autrement. Tu es triste ? Pourtant, tu devrais être heureux. Tu as gagné. » Il était au courant de la raison qui le faisait sangloter, néanmoins, il ressentait un certain besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

« Oui, j'ai gagné, et cela me rend heureux, je te l'assure. C'est le bonheur qui me fait pleurer. Voldemort ayant disparu à jamais de ma vie, je peux en faire ce que je veux. »

L'estomac de William se noua. « Et que vas-tu en faire ? »

Harry éclata de rire, et ce son était la plus belle mélopée qu'il n'avait jamais perçut. « Je vais tout d'abord terminer ma scolarité afin d'obtenir les diplômes nécessaires au métier d'Auror. Une fois ma formation arrivée à son terme, dans trois ans, je pense, je demanderai Ginny en mariage. Puis nous assisterons sans doute à celui de Ron et d'Hermione. Ce sera fantastique. »

« J'en suis certain. »

« Tu pourras me dire ce que tu en penses, lorsque nous nous reverrons en rêve. »

William se rembrunit. Il se doutait bien que, désormais le dernier livre de ses aventures ayant paru, il n'aurait plus accès à sa vie – et, de ce fait, à ses rêves. Bien qu'il ignorât tout de la puissance qui les avait liés, auparavant, il était convaincu qu'elle n'aurait plus effet, dorénavant. « Je ne pense pas que j'en aurai encore la possibilité. » Les mots coincèrent sa gorge, douloureux.

_Love was when I loved you_

_(L'amour n'existait que lorsque je t'ai aimé)_

_  
One true time I hold to_

_(Je m'accroche à cette seule réalité)_

_  
In my life we'll always go on_

_(En moi, nous serons toujours confidents)_

Harry parut déçu. « Pourquoi ? »

William faillit lui avouer comment il partageait ses instants les plus intimes, puis se ravisa. Harry ne se résumait pas à un personnage d'encre et de papier. « Je le sens, c'est tout » répondit-il.

« C'est dommage » dit Harry, l'air désappointé. « J'aurai voulu te présenter Ron et Hermione. Pour le moment, je crois qu'ils doivent être absorbés dans une séance intensive de bécotage. »

Un rire lui échappa en dépit de son désespoir croissant. « Je les connais déjà, tu sais ! »

Harry se joignit à lui. « Ca se voit à ton air ! Ils sont géniaux, non ? »

« Excellents, oui ! Tu as beaucoup de chance de les avoir. »

« Oui, beaucoup de chance. »

William s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé. Combien de fois avait-il songé cela ? Harry avait Ron et Hermione, et lui avait toujours été seul. Cependant, l'idée que le jeune Potter pût être à ses côtés l'avait rasséréné plus d'une fois. A présent, il en était dépouillé. Baissant les yeux, il dissimula ses larmes.

« Eh, que t'arrive-t-il ? » Harry s'approcha, le saisit par les épaules. William releva la tête, pris au dépourvu, vibrant de détresse. Son ami l'observait d'un œil anxieux, cherchant dans son expression la raison de son désarroi.

William déglutit, s'efforçant de se maîtriser. « Que vais-je devenir si tu n'es plus là ? » Les paroles avaient franchi ses lèvres sans sa permission, frissonnant dans l'air, emplies de sa tristesse.

Harry fit alors quelque chose qu'il sembla n'avoir jamais prévu : il l'enlaça. William en fut si ébahi qu'il interrompit ses pleurs. Les bras de Harry entouraient ses épaules, sans la moindre pudeur, caressant le haut de son dos d'une paume légère. William fit de même, osant à peine s'abandonner à son réconfort.

« Qui te dit que je ne serai plus ici ? »

_Near, far, wherever you are _

_(Près, loi, où que tu sois)_

I believe that the heart does go on

_(Je crois que le cœur doit continuer de palpiter) _

_Once more you open the door_

_(Tu ouvres la porte encore une fois)_

And you're here in my heart

_(Et tu es là dans mon cœur passionné)_

And my heart will go on and on

_(Et mon cœur continuera de battre, encore et encore)_

William sourit à travers ses sanglots. « Les personnes que l'on aime ne nous quittent jamais vraiment ? » fit-il.

« Tout à fait » murmura Harry. « Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de délaisser les gens qui m'offrent leur affection. »

« Je sais. »

« Je sais que tu sais. Alors ne l'oublie pas. »

« Promis. »

Toujours serré contre Harry, William ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre son épaule. La proximité de son corps le réchauffait, calmait la cadence effrénée de son cœur. Son ami ne paraissant pas pressé de le libérer, il se permit de raffermir son étreinte, s'agrippant à ces ultimes instants comme un naufragé à son unique bouée de secours.

« Et puis » ajouta soudain Harry, en un souffle « je ne suis pas irremplaçable. Tes amis te donneront tout l'amour dont tu auras besoin. »

William secoua la tête. « Je n'ai jamais eu que toi pour seul ami. »

« Il est donc temps de t'en faire d'autres. »

« Ce sera différent. »

« C'est toujours différent. La véritable amitié ne se trouve qu'une fois. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais rencontré des amis aussi chers qu'eux deux, si Ron et Hermione avaient succombé à la guerre. »

« Comment veux-tu que je découvre quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que toi, alors ? »

Harry émit un petit rire. « N'exagérons rien. »

William rit à son tour, soudain conscient de sa naïveté. « Il est vrai que tu es un peu borné, emporté et trop téméraire, par moment. »

« Oui, bon. En ce cas, je préfère merveilleux. »

Ils s'esclaffèrent doucement, sans troubler la douce mélodie qui leur parvenait à présent du château. Sans tout à fait s'en apercevoir, ils se mirent à se bercer l'un l'autre, d'un mouvement imperceptible. William sentit ses yeux lui piquer, ses paupières s'alourdir, tandis que la torpeur du sommeil l'engourdissait.

« Tu t'endors » fit Harry, à voix basse.

« Je ne parviens pas à m'en empêcher. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, dors. Je te tiendrai jusqu'à ce que tu t'en ailles. »

Une pointe d'amertume enserra son cœur. « Car je ne reviendrai pas. »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Mais, moi, je ne partirai pas non plus. »

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_(Tu es présent, il n'y a rien qui ne me fasse peur)_

_  
And I know that my heart will go on_

_(Et mon cœur continuera à pareille ardeur)_

« Je ne t'oublierai pas » souffla William, alangui contre lui.

« Je sais. Moi non plus. » Harry le redressa un peu entre ses bras, craignant qu'il ne tombât.

« J'espère… que ta vie sera belle. » William s'éloignait malgré lui, sombrant dans une irrésistible langueur.

« Elle le sera, et la tienne aussi. Je le sens. »

« Alors je te fais confiance. »

Harry Potter déposa un baiser sur le front de William, qui crispa ses doigts sur l'étoffe de sa robe de sorcier. La musique s'assourdissait, même la chaleur de son ami s'estompait.

« Adieu, William. »

« Adieu… Harry… »

_We'll stay forever this way_

_(Nous demeurerons toujours ainsi)_

_  
You are safe in my heart_

_(Tu es sain et sauf en mon cœur, en ma vie)_

William se réveilla en sursaut. Sa lampe de chevet dissipait la pénombre de sa chambre, un pâle éclat de lune s'infiltrait entre ses rideaux blancs. Confus, il avisa les larmes brûlantes sillonnant ses joues, et l'odeur nouvelle qui imprégnait ses vêtements. Puis, il remarqua sa main serrée, le long de son corps, qui s'accrochait au dernier livre de Harry Potter, le Survivant. Un lambeau d'étoffe noire dissimulait à demi sa reliure, coincée entre son indexe et la couverture. Nullement apeuré par le fait qu'il avait déjà exécuté ce geste, William alla reposer l'ouvrage entre les rayons de sa bibliothèque, puis, le tissu niché dans son poing, se remit au lit, éteignit la lumière. Avant que le sommeil ne le gagnât tout à fait, il murmura à l'obscurité :

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

_And my heart will go on and on_

_(Et mon cœur continuera de battre, encore et encore)_

_**COMMENCEMENT**_

_**Oui, je sais, c'est plutôt étrange, et je ferais mieux de me consacrer à l'écriture de « Les beaux esprits se rencontrent ». Mais ce song-fic m'encombrait l'esprit, je n'arrivais pas à l'en chasser. A présent que c'est écrit, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est très autobiographique et je pense que cela se perçoit. C'est pourquoi je vous pose cette question : que ferez-vous lorsque le dernier tome de la saga Harry Potter paraîtra ? Pour ma part, je crois que je continuerai à écrire des fanfics, à relire les livres et, bien entendu, à attendre les prochains films. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en est pour vous. Donc, chers revieweurs, votre avis sur le sujet m'intéresserait beaucoup et ce serait fort aimable de votre part de me le confier.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu, si vous avez lu jusqu'au bout, et à la prochaine !**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	2. Poème

Durant si merveilleuses années

Ton monde a été ma seconde maison

Pour toi j'ai ri, pleuré, chanté et poétisé

Aujourd'hui encore, je suis heureux rien qu'à ton évocation

Tes mots mélodieux et captivants ne cessent jamais d'instiller

En mon cœur cette indicible passion

Je puis affirmer que ton univers

Est l'origine, la source, de tout ce que je suis

Grâce à toi naquit mon amour des vers

Des sciences occultes comme de la féerie

D'histoires regorgeant d'insondables mystères

Et l'envie d'à mon tour créer des récits

C'est une belle histoire qui s'achève

Et bien que je désire prolonger ce rêve

Il est impossible d'exaucer mon vœu

Je dois me résigner à te dire adieu

J'ai fini, je l'avoue, par te considérer comme un ami

Qui occupe mon esprit lorsque je suis heureux

Et dont la pensée me réconforte en cas de soucis

Tu m'as souvent permis de me montrer plus valeureux

Lorsque je me croyais enlisé sous les ennuis

Songer à ta propre bravoure m'a rendu courageux

Tu es présent lorsque je chante et danse

Sur des aubades que j'adapte à ma convenance

Ainsi ce n'est qu'à toi que je m'adresse

Lorsque je chante la confiance, la loyauté, l'amitié

Les yeux clos et le cœur en liesse

Je m'imagine avec toi en train de danser

S'achève à présent une belle histoire

Mais il m'est insoutenable que cela se termine ainsi

Alors je vais user du pouvoir

Que ma déraison pour toi m'as transmis

Un château quelque part en Angleterre

Une école de sorcellerie où se déroulent des cours divers

Des amis loyaux, des admirateurs, des ennemis

Des épreuves, des joies, des pleurs, une prophétie

La terreur, soudain, que tu ne tombes au combat

Mais le soulagement lorsque tu l'emportas

Certes je rabats l'ultime page de ton histoire

Mais ton absence me fait déjà horreur

Et je ne puis me résoudre à ces au revoirs

Tu fais depuis trop longtemps partie de mon cœur

Pour que je parvienne à concevoir

Une vie sans toi teintée de bonheur

C'est la conclusion du récit

Mais la magie se poursuit

Du moins résonnent toujours en moi les notes chimériques

De ton rire, de tes mots, de ta musique…


End file.
